Miracle
by smoshy.fever1
Summary: Miracles... Do they exist? SnakexLink
1. Chapter 1

**Merry Christmas! I've written this whole story in advance and am uploading the whole thing today! Enjoy!**

**P.S. If you don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays! Or whatever you prefer me to say. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, bands, songs, games or whatever I end up mentioning in this story!**

* * *

A tall man sat by himself in the library, dusk settling itself in. There was no one around him, not a single soul. About an hour ago was the last time he had a glimpse of the librarian, but he had no time to care. Instead he just sat there and typed on his old laptop, the old, sticky keys finally working his nerve. But he couldn't stop typing, he had to keep on, for his paper was due soon, and he had no time at his home to do so. A ten page essay due in two days, and the library was closed the next one due to this college student's curse of the library being closed on Sunday. Seven pages done, three more to do— also including his works cited though too! — But his hands were cramping, and the librarian came back in, her head gently shaking.

"Boy, it's about closing time, and I know you have somewhere to be." She said kindly yet sternly.

The man sighed, "Yes ma'am, I'm aware. I should have left ten minutes ago. Unfortunately, this is my only day off until Christmas Eve, which is next month, but I have to finish this paper, and you know I can't do that at home."

The elder of the two chuckled. "You never give yourself a break. How long is it until you graduate?"

"This is my last semester, and this paper is what will determine if I graduate with or without honors."

The aging woman smiled softly and placed her gentle hand on his shoulder, "I'm sure you can do it. You make the impossible possible."

The student chuckled and packed up his things, following the woman out and hugging her close, "You have always supported me. Take care, Eva."

The two parted ways, the wind blowing through the man's luxurious brown locks, making him seem almost unreal. He smiled and waved to the familiar faces he walked by every day, saying hi and going along his way. He couldn't be late, oh no, not on a Saturday. He was a block or two away, and his smile grew ever the more handsome. Almost there he was, and he couldn't wait. But with a quick change in the direction of the wind blew his hair in his eyes, blinding him from a sight worth seeing for a mere moment. Before his hand could reach up and move the locks from his blue eyes, another body met and collided with his, knocking him on the ground, the other noticeably smaller body landing on top of his own.

"Oof!"

Finally his hand moved the hair out of his face and his eyes bestowed themselves on a small blond man scrambling to grab his things.

"Here, let me help." The student offered, picking up folders of paper for the blond.

"Thank you, thank you…" the small one said hurriedly, picking up the last of his papers. He stood up and brushed himself off, assisting the man he had bumped into on his feet.

"Sorry for knocking you down, I'm late for work." He huffed, his azure eyes weary.

"That's quite alright, I wasn't exactly paying attention either." He said with a smile to the smaller one.

The little man smiled back, his cheeks not just red from the cold. He brushed his hair out of his face and held his hand out, "My name is Link."

The student grabbed his tiny, slender hand and gave it a single, firm shake, "Snake. Nice to meet you. And I'd love to chat, but we're both late for something. Maybe I'll see you around."

Snake smiled and waved as he rushed to his destination, his smile impossibly brighter than before.


	2. Chapter 2

Snake knocked on the large mahogany door he was headed for, just two seconds from being late. It was rude to be late in general, but especially on a Saturday. Saturday was usually the day they were closed, while Sunday was the day they were open. It took some begging for the place's services to be available to him on this Saturday, but luckily for him they thought he was handsome and gave him his way.

A young woman answered the door and smiled, "Hello there! We'd begun to think you'd be late!"

Snake chuckled, "I would have if Eva didn't kick me out of the library. Besides, I couldn't be late; my favorite person ever is here!"

The woman smiled and led the student inside to the living room. Snake's handsome face turned impossibly warm and bright once he walked inside, but perhaps that was because of his body temperature changing.

"We made cookies!" the woman held out a plate of different shaped sugar cookies out in front of him. Snake picked up a star and took a bite, nodding his head in approval.

"Glad you like them! It was Roy's idea."

"I thought so. Where is Roy?"

The tall man finished the cookie and looked around the room, but another person walked in while holding a sleeping infant.

"Over here! But shh, he's sleeping. Baby Roy had a long day." The other person said, kissing the baby's red hair.

"Aww," Snake took his son from the other woman, kissing his forehead.

"See you Monday?"

"See you Monday. Have a good evening, ladies."

Snake bundled up his baby boy without waking him and grabbed his diaper bag. He ventured into the brisk outdoors, keeping the baby close to him. He carefully walked home, not needing another bump in with a stranger. Though, he wouldn't mind seeing that stranger Link from before again…

* * *

"Daddy!"

Snake chuckled as he heard his title through the baby monitor. His little boy was awake, and was probably hungry. As he walked up to the nursery, he smiled at all the pictures on the wall. His son wasn't quite a year old yet, but he was growing so fast! He had a head full of red hair given to him by his mother, but other than that he was just like Snake.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Roy called impatiently.

"I'm coming baby boy! Give Daddy two seconds! He's old!"

Roy giggled and clapped when he saw his father, instantly reaching his short, chubby arms up for him.

Snake picked up his son and kissed his cheeks, "Hey Roy. Hungry?"

Instead of verbally responding, Roy just poked his stomach and looked back at his father with bright eyes.

"Okay, you can have dinner. But only if you tell me you love me!"

"Luh youuuu!"

Snake chuckled and went to the kitchen, placing Roy in his high chair, "I know you do. So, which baby food? Pears or carrots?"

The infant stuck his tongue out, "Yuck!"

"You gotta pick."

"Coo-kie!"

"No. That's not dinner, and I'm sure Carrie and Edna gave you plenty earlier."

Roy put on his pout and crossed his arms.

"It's not going to work. Pears or carrots? Don't make me pick for you, because you aren't going to like it."

His lower lip trembled.

Snake looked away, "Don't do this to me. No… no cookies…"

"Daddy mean!"

"Am not!"

The baby stuck his tongue out and spit.

"Hey, what did Daddy say about that? You don't spit, that's rude."

"You rue!"

"I rue? Like, I'll regret it, or I'm rude? With a d?" Snake teased.

The little redhead kicked his feet, his father's behavior not pleasing him.

"I can just give you a bottle. I know you don't like that formula stuff, but I'll give it to you."

"No bot!"

"Like a robot? Why wouldn't you want those, they're cool!"

Roy screamed, his father finally pissing him off.

Snake let out a hearty laugh, picking up Roy and patting his back, "Calm down baby, Daddy's just messing with you. You want some grapes?"

"Yeah!"

After putting Roy back and retrieving the fruit, Snake turned on the radio to Roy's favorite station.

_"… A cigarette pressed between her lips, but I'm staring at her tits. It's the wrong way…"_

"Hey buddy, it's your favorite band!"

Roy smiled widely, his little teeth showing. He wiggled in his chair, dancing to the song.

"Who knew my son would be so into Sublime?" Snake asked as he washed the grapes.

_"…The only family that she's ever had is her seven horny brothers and a drunk-ass dad. He needed money so he put her on the street. Everything was going fine until the day she met me…"_

Roy continued dancing until the song ended, "Aww…"

"Song has to end sometime, baby. Don't worry, I'm sure something else good will come on."

Instead of crying and pouting about the end of the song, Roy just played with his sippy cup and listened to more music.

"What else do you want? Cheerios?"

"Puff!"

"We don't have any. Besides, they're too big and you almost choked last time. Wait until you're a little older, then we'll talk about those."

"Um… Pebb!"

"Those are too small. Fruit Loops or Cheerios, your choice."

"Loop!"

After pouring a few pieces of cereal on the tray and setting down the grapes, Snake began to make his own dinner and ask his son about his day.

"Did you have fun at Ms. Carrie's?"

"Mhm! Ms. Ed funny!"

"Indeed she is. She's just like my grandma was when I was a kid, but then again, they were best friends. I wish you could have met my grandma, you'd love her."

"Doggy!"

The father rose an eyebrow, "Huh?"

Roy pointed out the window, "Doggy cute!"

Snake looked out and saw a golden retriever lying on the back porch, causing him to open the door and bring it into the warmth. The dog looked around and licked Snake's face, grateful for his kindness.

"Hmm… He has a collar, which means he has an owner." Snake pat the dog's golden fur—which reminded him of a person he had seen that day— and read the tag on the collar:

_Tucker_

_If found, please call 555-0146_

"Well Tucker, I don't know where you came from, but we'll get you back there soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Snake smiled at the sight before him. Right in front of the couch was Roy and Tucker, bundled together sleeping, Roy holding onto the dog with his life. Ever since the dog was let in and the little one had finished his dinner he had played with the dog, and at first Snake was hesitant to let such a big dog play with his son. But Tucker was gentle and careful with Roy, so his concerns were alleviated quickly and quite easily.

After checking the tag one more time, the student took out his phone and called the number, the owner answering after three rings, "Hello?" he asked, out of breath.

"Hi, my name is Snake and I believe your dog found its way to my yard."

"Tucker?! Oh my— I'm sorry! Ugh, I was running late and I guess I forgot to close the gate. What did you say your name was?"

"Snake. And yours would be…?"

"Link! I think we met briefly a few hours ago!"

"I believe so. Small world, huh? Anyway, I have Tucker and he's a very good dog. You trained him well."

Link smiled, though Snake couldn't see it, "Thank you. I'll come get him in about ten minutes, okay? Can you text me your address?"

"No problem. See you in ten."

He set his phone down, grabbing a camera and snapping a picture of the dog and the baby before carefully taking Roy up to his crib. Snake kissed his cheek and covered him up with his little yellow baby blanket, turning on the baby monitor and going back to text Link and wait for his arrival.

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Tucker sat up immediately, curious as to who was behind the door. Snake chuckled and pat his head, opening the door to see the man from before smiling, still looking tired and worn out. The golden retriever let out a hearty bark and jumped on Link, his front two paws on his shoulders and his tongue on his young face.

"Ew! Tucker, what did I say about doing that? Oh, I can't stay mad at you…"

The brunet smiled and got the dog back down, patting his head and leading Link inside. Tucker barked and followed suit, lying on his back in front of the black leather furniture.

The blond sat on the couch and rubbed Tucker's exposed belly, "Thank you for taking him in. I don't know what I would have done if you didn't find him…"

"You probably would have slept for a while before you even noticed. You look very worn out."

"I am. I work for a fashion designer and he's very hard on us to get our work done. I haven't had a good night's sleep since last Christmas. He's very shallow, he only makes clothes for sizes zero to eight, but they run small, making the biggest size a six. I just can't stand him, the conceited asshole!"

Snake chuckled, patting Link's back, "Calm down, tiger. Sure sounds like you aren't too happy with him."

Link sighed, leaning back onto the couch, "It's not so much him as it is me. I was hired for marketing and all my ideas haven't worked very much at all. I went to college for marketing, and I just can't understand why they aren't working!"

"Maybe it's not the marketing, but rather the clothes themselves. Not many people can fit a size six and below. Are they clothes for males or females?"

"Marth Lowell specializes in women's fashion, and he's very good at the actual designing. But he doesn't believe "fat" people—according to Marth, a size ten is fat— care what they look like. He's so slim that he doesn't realize the troubles of people with larger sizes. I absolutely hate it because I have a few friends who can't fit into his clothes without wanting to commit suicide because they're too snug on them, and they are very slender. Hell, the only ones that can fit into the clothes at work are myself and my coworker Samus, and I'm a male! You'd think Marth would take a look around, but he's too busy looking at his own reflection."

"Sounds like you need a break from all that. How long until you're off for Christmas?" Snake asked, desperate to change the subject and calm his new acquaintance down.

"The day of Christmas. And it's not like I'll be doing anything, I have no one to spend Christmas with anyway." Tucker barked at that remark, putting his head on Link's lap.

"Except for you, of course. That is, if you don't run off again," Link turned to Snake, "I'm sorry for just dumping this load of problems you don't care about on you. I guess I had more anger and frustrations pent up then I thought…"

"It's quite alright; it's good to let it all out at some point. I think all you need is a good shower and some relaxation and you'll be fine. Don't hesitate to call me if you need somebody to vent to." Snake winked, smiling softly.

Link blushed, "Thank you. So, uh… How are you?"

"Not too bad, nothing nearly as exciting as you. I just have a paper due Monday that determines my status as a graduate."

"Ooh! What are you majoring in?" Link's young face brightened up immediately, all traces of weariness long gone.

"Graphic design. I want to create my own video games and things like that, but I'm mostly interested in designing them and the art style. That's been my passion for years."

"That's actually quite sexy, a man into art. I've never met one. So, where's your girl?"

"Don't have one, don't want one."

Link rose an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"Let's just say girls aren't exactly 'my type'."

"Not your type as in… You're gay?"

"Mhm. Hope it doesn't bother you, but if it does I don't feel bad about it."

Link laughed, "Please, you're talking to a man that's totally into fashion. You can make an inference as to where my sexuality lies."

"I dunno, there are straight men in fashion…"

"I know, I know. But really, I think it's safe to say you can figure it out. I also hope it's safe to say that I'd like us to go out to dinner sometime."

"It's safe to say, but it can't happen. Not anytime soon, at least."

"Oh… Can I ask why?"

Snake sighed, "I just can't. I have no extra time for dating. I'm really sorry. On the bright side though, I would so date you if I had the time. It wouldn't be fair to you for me to give you only a little amount of time a day. Please understand that."

Link smiled, "I do, believe me. I'm pretty busy myself. And speaking of busy, I have fifteen minutes before I have to get back to work. I'll see you around, I hope."

"I hope so too. Be safe and have a good night."

Link stood up and smiled, "Back at ya. Come on Tucker, it's time for you to go home and I need to get back to work."

* * *

"Link! Where were you?" a cerulean haired male screeched as he stomped in the design room.

"I told you! My dog—"

"Say no more! I can't stand those things! Just don't let it happen again!"

"Yes sir…"

Marth stomped into his office and Link sat down, his head in his hands.

"What's up, Blondie?" the blonde woman whose desk sat across from him.

"My dog got out and this really handsome man I ran into on my way here earlier found him. He's seriously one of the hottest guys I've ever seen, and he's gay! But he says he doesn't have any time for dating…"

"Crock of shit! What could he possibly have to do that gets in the way of seeing you?"

"Honestly Sam, I don't know. He said he's about to graduate college and I'm guessing work is another factor, but I'd probably be too busy to see him anyway…"

The woman rose an eyebrow, kicking her feet up on her desk, "Link, you force yourself to be this busy. You are just in charge of marketing, and I know that doesn't take a whole lot of time. Maybe if you put down the pencils and take a break from designing those pretty dresses that you know Marth won't take the time to look at you'd have time for super-mega-hottie."

"You're right. He did say he would date me… But I doubt it matters, if he's too busy he's just too busy."

"I say lay low for now and wait it out. If he really would date you, he'll come after you. Until then though, just keep doing what you've been doing."

* * *

Link woke up to the smell of dog breath and a cold, wet thing pressed against his cheek. He opened his eyes and wiped his cheek, "Tucker! Your nose is so cold! And your breath stinks. Ever heard of breath mints?" he joked, hugging his retriever.

Tucker barked, lying down on his back and stretching.

"You're too cute. Thanks for waking me, I have to get Marth his coffee today, and I just so happen to live the farthest from his favorite coffee place."

The designer/marketer got out of his bed, quickly getting dressed and fixing his and Tucker's first meal of the day. Soon after eating he ran a comb through his perfect hair and pet his dog before leaving, checking that the gate was closed this time and rushing to his boss' favorite coffee place.

* * *

"Your total is $5.97." the obviously bored cashier said.

Link fumbled in his back, struggling to find his wallet, "I'm sorry," he said, "I'm running late and my boss is making me get his—where is my damn wallet?—coffee and— Aha! Here," Link pulled out a gift card Marth gave to each employee at the start of each year, only to be used to get his coffee.

The cashier blew a large bubble and took the card, swiping it, "It's empty."

"Empty? Oh… Well, I have cash."

The blond took the card back and fumbled in his bag, the line behind him getting longer and longer. From a distance stood a tall man, chuckling and reaching into his own wallet. He walked over to the cashier and handed her the money, "This one's on me."

Link's azure eyes looked up graciously to the familiar man, "Thank you so much!"

Snake nodded and led Link over to the other side of the counter to wait on the beverage, "Looks like you need to get that card refilled."

"I now know that. Marth was supposed to put enough on it to cover the whole year on each card, but he sends me more often than anyone. I think it's because I live the farthest from it and he just wants a reason to yell at me."

Snake's arm wrapped around Link's shoulders in a quick hug, "You should talk to him about it when you get there. Ask him to refill it."

"I'll try, thanks. Say, what are you doing here this early on a Sunday?"

"Work. My boss has this thing every Sunday where someone goes and gets coffee for everyone. We do a raffle thing and it was my turn. And it looks like that's a good thing too; you were starting a pretty long line."

The designer blushed, "I see that. Um, I have to go now, but I hope to see you soon!"

Snake nodded and took his order from one of the workers, "I hope so too. Good luck at work."

Link smiled as Snake walked away, barely noticing the person behind the counter handing him Marth's coffee.

* * *

Link rushed into the design room, setting his things down and looking at Samus, "How late am I?"

"About two minutes. Don't stress, you should be fine." She said calmly, filing her nails.

"Not really. Not only am I late, but I ran out of money on the card he gave me and now I need it refilled, which means I need to ask him."

Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear! Marth sauntered in the room stopping in the doorway of his office before going in, "Link! Coffee. Where is it?"

"Right here!" Link grabbed the cup and handed it to his boss carefully.

Marth took it slowly, sipping it and nearly spitting it back out, "It's. Cold."

"I'm sorry, but your favorite place is eight blocks away from here and I couldn't get a taxi. And, uh… I need the card refilled."

"Refilled? Why?" Marth asked, his eyes wide.

"Because there isn't any more money on it."

Marth crossed his arms, "Sounds like someone used it for more than _my _coffee."

Link's azures went wide, "N-no! I don't even drink coffee. You just ask me more than everyone else so the money ran out quicker."

"Hmm… I guess I can refill it later. Back to work now, we're trying out that television shopping idea that I know won't work. People who wear my fashion wouldn't buy them from television shopping! People who do that simply disgust me."

Link bit his lip, "Marth… I have another idea for marketing."

"Which would be?"

"You need to start making your fashions in bigger sizes. Women these days—"

"No! No, no, no, no, no! Fat people do not deserve to wear my fashions!"

"Marth, look around. Samus is the only one that can wear your clothes."

The cold eyes of Marth looked around, "Aran. Stand up."

The blonde kicked her feet off of the desk and stood up straight, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm… You should model."

"Not the point Marth. Look at the people that can't fit these clothes you make." Link said pointedly.

Marth huffed and looked around, "Ada. Stand up."

The dark haired woman stood, her eyes glaring at her boss.

"What size are you?"

"Before my baby, a six. After the kid, a ten."

"That's just baby weight. It'll go away."

"I had the damn baby four years ago. It's not going anywhere."

Marth looked away, Ada flipping him the bird before going back to work.

"Marth, please. Go to one of the stores your dresses are at—"

The conceited man turned on his heel, mouth wide open, "You want me to do what?!"

"Go see for yourself the women that shop at the stores you let carry your fashions."

"I shall do no such thing! Get back to work!"


	4. Chapter 4

He looked around the store, terrified. There were so many people… What if they tried to talk to him? What was he supposed to do?

_Come on beautiful, you're no wimp!_

Marth took a single step in the store, immediately rushing back to his previous position as he saw a small child look his way.

_You're a wimp, you're a wimp, you're a wimp, you're a wimp, you're a wimp, you're a wimp, you're a wimp, you're a wimp, you're a wimp, you're a wimp, you're a wimp! _His conscience cried quickly.

Marth fixed his hair after his internal fiasco and took two steps this time, the baby still looking at him with curiosity. His bright red hair contrasted wonderfully with his eyes, Marth thought, which were a bright blue.

"Daddy!" the child said, pointing at Marth, "Blue!"

The man chuckled, "Yes Roy, his hair is blue. Just like your hair is red, and Daddy's is brown."

Marth smiled, he was such a cute child…

Snake walked up to Marth, the gears in his head turning, "Excuse me, but are you Marth Lowell?"

"Why yes I am. Didn't think a man like you would recognize me."

"How could I not? My girlfriend loves your fashions, but ever since this little guy was born she can't fit in them anymore."

"What a shame, to bring new life into the world and have to pay such a dire consequence… Truly shameful." Marth said, the baby studying his hair very carefully.

"But she could wear it if you made your clothes into bigger sizes. Take it into consideration; you get more fame and more money. Not a bad deal, really."

"Hm… When you put it that way…"

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Snake hardly had two seconds to open the door before Link bursted in, jumping up and down.

"Hey there, jumpy. What brings you here so happily?"

"Marth is finally making the clothes into bigger sizes! All because of you!"

"Me? I don't recall doing anything." Snake said, a sly grin slowly creeping on his handsome face.

"You liar! You so did! Marth said that a very handsome man convinced him to because he gets more fame and money."

Snake laughed, "It was your idea, I just thought I'd help you out. Had to do some lying, but it's worth it."

"Well I'm glad you did because I got promoted! Now I get to work at home more and spend time with Tucker! And, of course, you."

Before Snake could say anything, a tiny voice screeched.

"What the hell was that?" Link asked, confused. That sounded awfully like a baby… Perhaps Snake was babysitting?

"Here, sit on the couch. I'll be back in a second."

The handsome man rushed up the stairs, leaving the young designer by his lonesome. While Snake attended to whatever beckoned him, he had a look around. The place was nice, but since when was there pacifiers on the coffee table? Or empty bottles in the armchair? Or—

"Sorry about that, Roy just woke up."

"Who?" Link asked, snapping out of it almost literally.

"This little guy right here,"

The small blond finally noticed the baby, who was wiping his eyes and cuddling to his father for warmth.

"Aww! Is he your nephew?"

The student maneuvered to the couch, Roy staring at Link, "Yellow!"

"More like blond, but okay. Yes baby, his hair is yellow. I'm glad you know your colors so well!"

Link giggled, the small baby totally captivating him.

"And this is my son, Roy. Roy, say hi to Link." Snake motioned for his offspring to wave, smiling for encouragement.

"Hi!" Roy said fearlessly, his hand damn near smacking Link.

"You have a son? Why didn't you tell me?! He's so cute!"

Snake laughed, Roy trying to scoot into his new friend's lap, "Never had a chance. Eventually I would have. He's almost one."

As his son was moved from his lap to Link's, Snake couldn't help but feel like this was right. Like it was supposed to happen. And not just this once.

* * *

"Where's his mom?" Link asked after some time, Roy being too busy with his toys to be bothered with either of the adults.

"Honestly, I couldn't tell you. Meryl just up and left shortly after he was born. We weren't a couple, we never were, but we were close friends. Close enough to get drunk and find out we were having a baby a few weeks after the one night stand. I remember it being her weekend to take care of Roy and when I went to her house it was all empty. The neighbor told me she had moved out the day before and didn't have a clue where. She changed her phone number, deactivated her social networking stuff, and no one I know has been able to tell me where she is. I gave up and am now raising Roy on my own, and I'm perfectly fine with that. He's my whole world and that's how it will always be, just like it should be for his no-good mother. I don't know why she left, but she left behind the most valuable thing she'd ever get her dirty hands on, and I'm damn near thankful. I would love for Roy to grow up with a mom and a dad, but if it's gotta be with just a dad then so be it. I couldn't imagine leaving behind my precious little son; I never have and never will." Snake scooped up the baby, kissing his cheek and holding him tightly, "I love you so much baby boy, you don't even know the half of it…"

"Luh you!"

"I know you do…"

Link wiped his face, tears trickling down as he saw the affection only a father can give to his son. It was beautiful, really. He never had to go through having only one parent, as his parents were still together and didn't seem to be splitting anytime soon.

About an hour later when Roy was watching his favorite cartoon and the two adults were chatting about their day, Link worked up the nerve to ask Snake something he'd been trying to ask for a while now.

"Hey Snake? Do you think we could try dating?" he asked, fingers fumbling and tumbling, eye contact not being made.

"Well… It'd be hard to say the least. Roy is my main priority, and he always will be. Is that something you can handle?"

"Duh! I'm not selfish like that."

"Well then I guess it's settled. Date tomorrow right here?"

"Hell yeah!"


	5. Chapter 5

_To: Link_

_From: Mom_

_Time Sent: 10:02 a.m._

_Time Received: 10:02 a.m._

_Hi honey! Don't forget to meet me at our favorite restaurant for lunch today at noon! Love you!_

The blond smiled and fixed his shirt. Marth had generously given him the day off and he was using it to his advantage. He had spent the night with Snake and Roy again, having breakfast with them before going home for the first time in a few days. Working the nerve up to ask Snake to date him a few weeks before was one of the best decisions he'd ever made because he and Snake clicked instantly. Roy was already in love with Link and Tucker was now well adjusted to spending his time at the home of the student rather than his own home.

"Who texted you, Buttercup?" Snake asked, his nickname for Link turning the blond's cheeks red.

"My mom. She's just reminding me about my lunch date with her today. Like I'd ever forget!"

Snake chuckled, "I know you wouldn't, that's all you've been talking about lately. Do you want to go home and freshen yourself up a bit?"

"That's probably what I should do, but we both know I won't." Pearly white teeth flashed in a beautiful smile, making the student laugh and poke his nose.

"Don't worry; I'll make you go at some point. Tucker can stay here though; I don't want to break Roy's little heart…" Snake said, his blue eyes directed towards the dog and baby, who were cuddling and watching television.

A hearty laugh emerged, "Don't worry; I had no plans on tearing them apart. Who knew a baby could be this fascinated by my dog?"

"My doggy!" Roy exclaimed, his show on commercial and his face in the dog's fur. Tucker barked in response, a literate smile on his face.

"Sorry Roy, he's both of ours!" Link crawled next to the baby and tickled his belly.

Snake watched the display in front of him, his baby laughing and having fun with his…

Wait.

What was Link to him?

They'd been dating for a few weeks, but nothing was official.

But then again…

He was already staying the night. He already had a nice relationship with Roy. His dog was already pretty much moved into his home. Hell, his toothbrush and a quite a few of his clothes were there. Were they moving too fast? Or were they in a good place? Why wait if you know you work well together?

"Link, can I talk to you about something?"

The blond looked up, "Sure!" He moved over to the couch and sat next to Snake, "What's up?"

Snake didn't respond instantly, but rather watched his son play with Tucker. He sighed, turning to Link.

"What exactly are we? Like, are we in a relationship? Because I don't think casual daters do what we do."

Link cocked his head, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you stay the night for days on end, which I have no problem with, by the way. And your dog pretty much lives here. You pretty much parent Roy as much as I do; I mean he knows your name and face by heart!"

"Well, judging on all that, I'd say we're probably a couple." He flashed his bright smile again, making any doubts or problems fizzle away.

"Alright then, we're a couple as far as I'm concerned." The brunet smiled and kissed Link's cheek, making it turn as red as the baby on the floor's hair.

"Your blush is so cute,"

"No it's not…"

Snake chuckled and kissed his cheek again, securing his arm around his petite waist and watching Tucker nuzzling his muzzle into Roy's belly, making him laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**By the way, if you didn't know, I believe Sheik to be a male, so that's how I portray him in my stories!**

* * *

Link smiled as he spotted his mother sitting at their usual table, sipping an iced tea and looking around the place while she waited for him. He rushed over to her, placing his coat on the back of his chair and hugging his mother.

"Hey Ma! Been waiting long?" he asked as she kissed his cheek and he found himself seated in his chair.

"Not too long, but it would have been nice for you to have shown up earlier." She winked, Link chuckling at his silly mother.

"So why did you want to have lunch with me today?" the designer asked while sipping on his pre-ordered soda.

"Is it such a crime to want to see my youngest son?"

"No, but it's been a while since we had lunch together. I'll see you on Christmas; it's not that far away."

His mother sighed, "That's too far off for me. I wish you'd come around more often…"

"Ma, let's not go over this right now. As long as you live next to Sheik I am not coming over unless it's Christmas or Thanksgiving when he will be out of town."

"It's time you forgive him Link! He's very sorry and he is your older brother-"

"Was. He was my older brother. But then he betrayed me and I swore to never speak to him again. Ma, you know what he did was wrong and you still side with him! My life would be so much different right now if Sheik didn't have to interfere with what I had!"

The older woman remained silent, her heart breaking as she heard her son say these hateful things about his only sibling. She knew that Sheik was wrong, but everyone makes mistakes! Forgive and forget was always brought up when this touchy subject reared its ugly head, but Link quickly brushed it off, saying he'd never forgive and he damn sure wouldn't forget what his brother did.

"Honey, no one is siding with-"

The gears in Link's head started turning faster, finally making the connection as to why his mother called him here.

"Sheik's going to be there for Christmas, isn't he?"

"Yes…" his mother finally said, "He isn't going to Colorado with his wife because they're going through a terrible blizzard that isn't letting up at all. They'll be with them for New Year's though. So I wanted to bring you here to talk about it and-"

"Forget it. I'll see you at New Year's. Maybe."

The blond stood up angrily and put on his coat, setting tip money on the table and leaving the restaurant, his mother placing her head in her fragile hands.

_"You have to let go of this grudge one day, Link…"_

* * *

Link stormed to his boyfriend's house, still as angry as he was when he left his mother alone at the table. He walked in, Tucker sitting up instinctively and Snake jumping at the sudden break of silence.

"Damn Buttercup, what happened?"

"My life, that's what…" he mumbled, sitting next to his mate and laying his head on his broad shoulder.

The brunet wrapped his arms around Link, his lips pressing against his blond tresses for a moment, "What happened at lunch?"

"My mom didn't set up lunch to see me; she wanted me to forgive Sheik…"

"Who? And what did this person do that requires forgiveness from you?"

Link sighed holding his partner before telling his story.

"It's okay Link, just tell me everything and I can help you."

"Okay… Sheik is my older brother. When we were kids, everything was a competition. He had to have everything first. He got a bike first, he got allowance first, he got a girlfriend first… You name it; he made sure he got it before I did. But when I realized I was gay, he stayed away from that. But when I was a sophomore in high school, I met a guy named Ike. He was the quarterback for the Varsity team, which meant something because only juniors and seniors were allowed on the Varsity team, meaning he was too good for Junior Varsity. He was very built, he had a nice, deep voice—which I'm a sucker for, obviously— and for whatever reason he liked me. We dated all throughout high school, and when I turned nineteen he proposed. I said yes and within a year we were set to be married. But Sheik was jealous I was getting married first. He hadn't had a girlfriend since he was a junior, so he was always jealous of what I had with Ike.

I remember the very day before the wedding, no— the very night before the wedding I get a call from Ike saying the wedding was off. Naturally I was confused and asked questions, but he wouldn't answer any. I find out a week later that he and Sheik ran off together. Sheik was so jealous that he took a fucking gay man away from me! He isn't even gay! But still, he took Ike away from me and they were together. A few months later they broke up and Sheik tried to get me to forgive him. I told him to fuck off and that I would never forgive him. I haven't spoken to him since, but my mother provided me with unwanted updates, like when he got married two years ago or when his daughter was born a few months back. He's been trying hard to get me to forgive him, but I won't. He took away my life as I saw it and did it just so he could be married first."

"Wow… Now I'm glad I'm an only child. I couldn't imagine that happening to me, but I'd probably be in jail if you catch my drift."

"I know what you mean. Where's Roy?"

"Bed. He's being crabby so I put him in his crib and turned off the monitor so he can't guilt me into going to get him."

"Aww, I'm going to go see him!"

Before Snake could even think of stopping the blond he was already up in the nursery, holding Roy and wiping his tears, "Aww, poor baby…"

"Daddy mean!" he screeched, pulling on his hair.

"Yes he is…" Link sat down in the rocker and finished cleaning off Roy's face with a wipe, kissing his cheek and letting Roy hold his finger.

While Roy tried to lick his finger, Link smiled down at the little baby. Who would give this precious little one up? A fool for a "parent", that's who.


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, we have to find Roy Christmas presents and birthday presents. I don't think I've ever been more screwed…" Snake sighed. Only his baby would be born on Christmas…

"It's okay, he's a baby. They're simple to shop for!" Link said cheerfully, kissing Snake's hand for reassurance.

Snake chuckled as he did the same to Link, looking around for things Roy would like.

"Hey, here's some play food. It's too big for him to swallow so that should be good." Link suggested, picking up the rather large container.

"Hell yeah it is, he's gonna love making us fake meals. Put it in the basket."

After an hour of shopping, they were just getting ready to check out when a couple and their baby stopped right in front of them.

The male blinked, his ruby eyes—or rather, eye— not believing what he was seeing.

"Link…" he breathed, the baby in his arms trying to pull her father's hair.

Link stood there, not saying a word, his face giving no leeway as to what he was thinking. Snake and Sheik's wife stood there rather awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

"Link, I… I miss you so much. Uh, this is my wife, Cremia, and our daughter Romani."

Though only one was visible, Snake could see the pleading in Sheik's eyes. He truly felt bad for what he had done, and Link had no response for him at all.

"Come on Snake…" Link led his boyfriend away from the small family, Sheik breaking inside even more.

"He hates me…"

"He doesn't hate you sweetie," Cremia assured, "He's just still very angry with you and hasn't had a chance to see the new and improved you. Come on honey, let's finish our shopping and talk about this later."

* * *

"Hey Edna, thanks for taking Roy for me for a few hours tonight. It's time Link and I had a date without him." Snake smiled, the older woman taking the baby in her arms.

"No problem honey, you deserve a break. So, tell me more about Link. How long has it been?"

"Almost two months, but it feels like so much more than that. I really have strong feelings for him."

"Now that's nice. I remember feeling the same when I was first dating my husband…"

Snake's eyes widened a bit, "And you two have been married for over fifty years, right?"

"Mhm. Nearly sixty. You know, if you feel this strongly about him and he does for you, that's a sign of true love right there. Perhaps he's your soul mate!"

"Maybe… But I don't know if he feels as strongly as I do. I have to go now, but thanks again Edna. Bye baby boy!"

Roy was already set down and coloring in his favorite coloring book, ignoring everyone in his surroundings.

The brunet chuckled and kissed the baby before heading back home and finishing the dinner he'd planned.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

The student opened the door, a cute, petite blond jumping on him immediately.

"Hey Buttercup."

"Hey baby!" Link pecked Snake's cheek, hugging him and putting himself back on the floor, "What's for dinner?"

"Well, I made chicken and mashed potatoes, along with something for dessert I know you'll love. Plus, I got a bottle of your favorite red wine."

"You are the best!" Link smiled, Snake melting inside.

They settled into their respective seats across from each other, their feet having a bit of a fight.

"Already playing footsies, huh?" Snake smirked.

"You started it."

* * *

"Ms. Ed!" Roy screamed, officially bored for the first time while over at Edna's.

"Yes sweetie-pie?"

"Bore!"

"You're bored? Well, that's no good. How about we look at pictures of your father when he was just a boy?'

"Yeah! Yeah!" he clapped, reaching up for the grandmother-like figure.

She picked him up and settled into the rocking chair, the photo album filled with pictures of her late best friend's grandson.

"This is your Daddy when he was about your age." The woman pointed to a baby with brown hair sucking on his bottom lip and sitting on his grandmother's lap.

"That Daddy?!" Roy asked in amazement. This certainly did not look like the man he knew as his father.

"It sure is. He was so cute back then… He really has transformed into a handsome man, but I always knew he would. Just like you will, my little darling."

The little one flipped through the book, giggling at the picture of his father's first birthday with cake all in his hair and on his face. This was the first time he really got to see another side of his father, and he thoroughly enjoyed the opportunity.

* * *

"Damn… I love a man that can cook…" Link said, setting down his fork and finishing his glass of wine.

"Looks like I'm that man then." The brunet smiled, pouring a second glass for Link and himself.

"Mhm…"

"Come," Snake invited, standing up and taking Link's hand. They walked with their wine in hand to in front of the fireplace that was burning a log beautifully, setting the romantic tone to their date.

"Link, I feel strongly about you, there's no doubt about it. At first I felt like we rushed things, but now I'm positive we haven't."

Link kissed his boyfriend's cheek, "Oh Snakey, I won't lie, I felt the same at first. But as time passes I feel even more for you. I'm almost glad Ike left me because I'm sure I wouldn't have met you if he hadn't."

"You're probably right. You know, I've been thinking lately… Why don't you just move in? Like, officially. Key and all."

"Really?!"

"Mhm." He took a swig of his wine, setting the now empty glass on the coffee table. The blond did the same and turned to Snake, holding his face in his hands.

"You won't regret it," he whispered.

"I don't have any regrets…" he whispered back, leaning his face up and closing the gap between them.

This was the first time they'd actually kissed, and it was amazing. The passion between the both of them was paramount, and they each felt the magic that most people could only dream of feeling. It was truly a kiss with power… Perhaps… True love's first kiss?

They broke apart, but not too far. Their foreheads touched, their eyes locking and sealing the deal.

They were in love.


	8. Chapter 8

"Link, why don't you go over to your mom's for Christmas?" Snake asked carefully. It'd been a week since he asked Link to move in, and he didn't want to screw anything up.

"Because Sheik will be there." Link responded rather dryly. He had just got home from work not too long ago, and he did not have a good day, "Besides, I want to spend it with you and Roy anyway."

"We can spend it with you after go to your mom's. It's not right to just not see them on Christmas. Roy and I will go see Edna and Carrie while you go there."

"Snake, I'm not going to my mom's until New Year's. That's final."

"Link… I think you should forgive your brother." Snake said fearlessly. He couldn't let him hold this grudge for any longer. Sheik was obviously very sorry and had been for a very long time.

"Excuse me? You want me to forgive the person that betrayed me? The person that ruined my fucking life? I put up with all of his shit for years, never saying anything! He doesn't deserve jack shit from me!" Link yelled, not even caring that Roy was sleeping.

"Calm down, there's no need to yell and I just put Roy in bed. What's the point in holding this grudge? Link, when we ran into him at the store I saw the look in his eyes, well, _eye_…"

"Again, someone is taking his side. I guess I'm in the wrong after all for being angry at someone who stabbed me in the back."

Snake attempted to calm down his mate, but as he tried to pat his back he was immediately rejected.

"Buttercup-"

"Save it. I'm not gonna listen to this. Here," Link placed his key into Snake's hand, grabbing Tucker's leash, "Come on Tuck, we're going home."

"You are home." Snake said, his insides free falling.

"It's not. Some of my clothes are here, that's it. Now I'm glad we haven't had a chance to move me in. Goodbye Snake."

Snake knew he should have done something. He should have stopped him, he should have grabbed his arm, he should have kissed him, blocked the door… He should have done _something!_

But he didn't. He let the love of his life go. Just let him go. Watched him pack his clothes back up. Witnessed him put Tucker in the car and drive off. And still, he did nothing.

Why?

Honestly, he didn't know why. Perhaps it was to let him cool off?

As expected, Roy had woken up from the yelling and was calling for his father as he sobbed.

"Daddy!"

Snake moved slowly, the fire inside him not burning as bright as before.

* * *

"What's got you so pissed off, Link? I'd be happy all the time if I had a boyfriend half as hot as yours." Samus said as Link stomped to his desk and slammed down his things the morning after his fight with Snake.

"I don't have a boyfriend, Sam." He said stiffly, the simple mention of his now ex pissing him off even more.

"What do you mean? Did he dump you? Bastard."

"No, I dumped him. He sided with Sheik on that whole situation. He thinks I should forgive him and I won't, plain and simple. I'm not going to settle down with a man that doesn't have my back when I'm clearly right."

Samus sighed, not saying anything after that. What was there to say? She hadn't told Link her stand on the whole deal with Sheik because she knew he'd freak out on her. She personally thought it was time to just let it go and waste his energy hating Marth instead of his brother, but it wasn't exactly her business to butt in on with her opinion.

Link sat down and pulled out his binder. Christmas was coming very soon, and the bigger sizes had just started to go out in stores. He had to start finishing up his marketing plan, something he wasn't able to do at Snake's because Roy and Tucker were very needy of him.

"What the hell-?"

It was done. The marketing plan was completely and totally finished. He was saved hours of work…

_Merry Christmas, Buttercup._

"That bastard…"

"What's wrong, Link?" Samus asked, her manicured right eyebrow raised.

"Snake finished my marketing plan for me, and then left a fucking note. And it's really good…" he muttered, reviewing the entire plan over and over.

"Is that reason enough to get back with him?"

"No. He did me a favor, yeah. But I did him favors too. And helping me with work isn't reason enough to get back with him. I need someone to support me always."

The blonde just shook her head and continued designing her portion of the upcoming fall line.

* * *

Well, here it was. The last five days until Christmas. Link still hadn't spoken to Snake, his mother, or anyone outside of work for that matter. And here he was, being Last-Minute Link and going out shopping for his coworkers Christmas gifts.

For a department store around Christmas time, it was rather quiet and empty. Link walked through the aisles, thinking of how sad his life had become. No family to see, so boyfriend to hang out with, but just a dog that had been giving him the cold shoulder after being departed from his best friend.

"Something wrong, dear?" an elderly woman asked, coming out of seemingly nowhere.

"Huh? Oh… Yes, actually…" Link responded, seeking the woman's nametag, "Mrs. Miracle?"

She laughed, "It's a misprint, but I haven't said anything since it's the holidays. It seems so festive, and I like how it sounds. It's actually Mrs. Murkle."

"Oh. Well, nice to meet you." Link said, smiling for real for the first time in a while.

"Now dear, tell me what's bothering you."

The blond sighed. Normally he wouldn't just blurt out his problems to a total stranger, but the last time he had it worked out pretty well for him.

"What isn't? I have nowhere to go for Christmas because my brother will be at my mother's this year-"

"Why is that such a problem? Christmas is about being with family, dear." Mrs. Miracle said in an almost scolding tone.

"Long story short, I don't talk to him anymore because he betrayed me. My life would be completely different if he had just stayed out of my business."

"Well, he was probably wrong no doubt, but I think you should forgive him."

"But why? He doesn't deserve it!" Link shouted, placing his head in his hands.

"He may not deserve it, but he's very sorry. Don't go your whole life holding a grudge, dear. I remember when I cut off all ties with my sister… She died ten years ago in a terrible car accident, and I remember the last thing I said to her was… Well, I won't say exactly what I said because I'm trying to get into heaven, but it was rotten and nasty. What I would give to see her again…"

"Wow… I… I'm sorry for your loss."

"Don't be dear, she was mine to lose. What's to be learned from this is to be the bigger person and forgive and forget. Your brother could be gone in a flash, and any hatred you have for him will disappear."

"… Thank you, Mrs. Miracle. Wait, how did you know he's sorry-?"

"Shh. That's not what matters, dear. Now go bury the hatchet with your brother."

Link nodded, smiling and rushing out of the store. This woman was right; he couldn't go his whole life hating Sheik. It was time to forgive and forget.

Mrs. Miracle watched as Link ran off. She smiled, her purpose for being back on Earth this Christmas time now completed. She picked up a bell that had fallen off of the shelf and walked, fading into the oblivion and going back to heaven until next Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

Link hesitated. It wasn't that he didn't want to knock on the door; it's just that he was extremely nervous. How does one do this?

_Just knock on the door, Link. It's cold out and you need to see Sheik now. Don't end up like Mrs. Miracle!_

Shakily, he knocked on the door three times. A mere moment later came Cremia, opening the door and her face filled with complete surprise.

"Hello!"

"Hi, Cremia. Um… Is Sheik here?"

The redhead nodded her head quickly, "Yes, yes he is. Sheik! Can you come here please?"

"Yeah. What's up babe- Link?" he breathed, not believing what he was seeing.

"Yes Sheik, it's me." The shorter blond smiled, so happy to have let go of his anger. He missed having someone to call his brother, truly.

Sheik wasted no time in hugging his brother, pushing his manly pride aside and crying, "Link… I love you. I'm so sorry-"

"Hush. I've forgiven you and we're both forgetting, okay?" Link sniffed, holding his brother tighter than he'd ever held him before.

"Come inside, I want you to properly meet Romani." The blond father said, bringing Link into his house. Cremia followed behind, a single tear and a smile gracing her face at the reunion of two brothers. She was beginning to believe Link would never forgive her husband.

She watched as Romani was brought into her brother-in-law's arms, her husband introducing his little baby to her uncle.

"She's so precious… Just like Roy…" Link said sadly. Tucker wasn't the only one angry at him for leaving Roy behind.

"Who's Roy?"

"Um… He's the son of my ex-boyfriend. He's turning one on Christmas."

"Aw, that's definitely a Christmas miracle if I ever saw one."

"Yeah… I have to go. I will see you at Ma's on Christmas, I swear! I love you," Link kissed his brother's cheek, handing over little Romani.

"I love you too, Link. Be careful, it's starting to snow again." Sheik warned, Cremia walking Link to the door.

* * *

"Come on Tuck, it's time to go see your best friend again!" Link called when he got home, whipping the leash from the closet and putting on his green jacket.

The retriever barked happily, running over to his owner and practically putting the leash on himself. It was time to see Roy!

"I know Tuck, but you have to be gentle when you see him! He's still a baby," Link reminded, walking out into the snowy wonderland. The dog barked in compliance and pranced to Snake's house.

They arrived on Snake's block fifteen minutes later, where Snake and Roy were out in the snow.

"Can you catch a snowflake Roy?" Snake asked, holding Roy's hand as they walked in the front yard. Roy had just gotten the concept of walking on normal ground, but snow was a completely different story.

The little one stuck his tongue out, snowflakes falling just about everywhere but his tongue. He soon got frustrated, pouting and sitting on the ground.

"Aw, look who's a Crabby Patty!" Snake teased.

"Nu-uh!"

Snake smiled at his baby. He was so young, yet he was growing so fast! He had most of his teeth, he was an expert at crawling, he could stand on his own, he could walk, and he actually knew how to say quite a few words!

"You're such a big boy now. I remember when you were first born… You were really tiny!"

"I big boy!" he exclaimed happily.

"Damn right you are."

While Snake started to teach his son how to make a snow ball, a golden retriever barked and ran up to them. Roy screeched,

"Doggy!"

The student frowned. What the hell was Tucker doing here again?

Tucker licked Roy's face and ran around in circles, happiness filling him for the first time in a while.

"Tucker, what the hell are you doing here?" Snake asked, petting his fur and receiving a few licks to his face of his own.

Link walked up to them slowly, his heart pounding in his throat. Snake didn't notice Link until the blond crouched down and took off the leash. He looked Snake in his eyes, unable to tell exactly what he was feeling.

"Hey there," he said softly, his blond hair in his eyes due to the wind.

Snake smiled softly, standing up with the shorter male and cupping his face and gently brushing his hair out of his face, "I've been missing you tons. We both have."

Instead of verbally responding, Link just held the back of Snake's head and pulled down, kissing his lips gently and passionately. Roy and Tucker watched this display, the dog licking Roy's cheek, bringing out a giggle from his best friend.

Snake placed his hands on Link's hips, kissing his cheek and hugging him, "Don't leave me again, please. Don't leave us. We were both having a rough time."

"Trust me, so were me and Tucker. Tucker was giving me the cold shoulder the moment we left."

"I would have too if you stole me from my best friend," Snake smiled, kissing Link again.

* * *

Later that night, after Roy was officially asleep and Tucker was in his room with him, Link spoke,

"I forgave Sheik."

"Really? Good for you, I'm happy you let it go."

Link cuddled into his mate, "I am too. I didn't realize how much I missed him until I held him for the first time in years. I held his daughter too, her name is Romani and she is just precious. Her hair is red, just like Roy's."

"They could definitely pass for cousin's one day then."

Link rose an eyebrow and smiled, "What are you implying?"

"Shh, just let it sit there and don't think about it for a long time." Snake smirked, his eyes twinkling.

Link just chuckled; he'd definitely be thinking about it sooner rather than later.

* * *

"Well, I'd say Roy is pretty beat, wouldn't you?" Link said, the baby passed out on the floor with all of his new toys.

"It was his first Christmas and birthday in the same day, you'd be beat too." The brunet smiled, taking Roy to his room and Link cleaned up the mess the little one made.

Once the living room was all squared away and clean, the couple met back up on the couch, ready to pass out.

"So tell me," Snake yawned, "what made you change your mind about everything?"

Link smiled, the image of the old woman passing through his mind, "Let's just say it was a miracle."


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

* * *

Link ended up adopting Roy a year later, becoming his official second parent and his "mother" figure.

Sheik and Link no longer had any competition with each other and stayed loving brothers, talking almost every day and going out for breakfast or lunch once each and every week.

Snake proposed to Link shortly after the adoption was final, officially making them all a family.

As Roy got older, he and Tucker always got into more and more trouble, oftentimes being separated for an hour.

Tucker ended up mating with another retriever, and the bitch gave birth to their pups within two months. Roy was allowed to pick one puppy and gave the rest away to their neighbors. After "consulting" with his best friend, Roy named him Bo.

Tucker died when Roy was ten, but he lived on through Bo, who acted just like Tucker.

He's buried in their backyard to this day.

Link eventually branched out from Marth's design label, creating his own where Samus and Ada were working to that day.

Snake was successful in creating his own video games, and was renowned by gamers everywhere. He also did many voice-overs, his most famous being the voice of Solid Snake, in which he just spoke normally.

_"Hey babe? Where has the time gone? It seems like just yesterday we literally ran into each other…" Link clung to his husband, the cold air getting to him._

_"Don't ask me. It feels like just ten minutes ago Roy was not even one and he noticed Tucker on the back porch."_

_"Jesus, I remember that day… Crazy how that led us here. I miss that dog so much…"_

_"We still have Bo, Buttercup. He looks just like him for Christ's sake."_

_"You're right."_

_"Of course I am. I'm always right." Snake smirked, squeezing his mate's bottom._

_Link just smiled and kissed his love, "I love you,"_

_"Love you too, Buttercup."_

Link never forgot Mrs. Miracle, and even though he never saw her again, he always believed in miracles because of her.


End file.
